wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
July 29, 2019 Monday Night RAW
The July 29, 2019 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on July 29, 2019 at the Verizon Arena in North Little Rock, Arkansas. Episode summary Mike Kanellis won the 24/7 Championship following the Mosh Pit Mixed Tag Team Match; Maria Kanellis forced him to lie down so she could win the championship It was all but assured that something wild would go down in the first-ever “Mosh Pit Mixed Tag Team Match” in which 24/7 Champion R-Truth teamed with Carmella to defend his title against Drake Maverick & Renee Michelle. And sure enough, the bout lived up to its unique name when the 24/7 hopefuls — who had surrounded the ring in anticipation of the match’s end — made their move once Truth pinned Maverick to retain his title. What followed wasn’t so much a mosh pit as a dog pile, but the eagle-eyed referee made the count and recorded a victory for Mike Kanellis. The new champion grabbed his title and darted up the ramp, but he quickly found he wouldn’t get a moment’s peace — not from the mob, and certainly not from his wife Maria. After Mike holed up in a locker room, Maria convinced him to let her in by verifying her identity with some truly emasculating insults and then twisted the knife even deeper, forcing her husband to lie on the ground in yet another display of dominance so she could pin him with one foot. Maria gleefully strutted out of the locker room (accurately) proclaiming herself the first pregnant 24/7 Champion and, therefore, all but untouchable by all the would-be titleholders surrounding the locker room, unless they wanted to try and pin her at her forthcoming OB-GYN appointment. Judging by the expressions on the faces of Titus O'Neil, EC3, Heath Slater and the like, they had finally stumbled upon a line they weren't ready to cross, and the question now is this: If you want to be 24/7 Champion, how do you solve a problem like Maria? Becky Lynch vs Alexa Bliss & Nikki Cross Going into SummerSlam, Becky Lynch seems to have Natalya pegged as some do-gooder cat lady whose claws aren’t sharp enough to scratch her. The Man may have read her wrong, or maybe insulted her one too many times, because Natalya looked anything but weak following a painful ambush of the Raw Women’s Champion seconds after Lynch had concluded her second match of the night and a non-challenge that may yet get accepted anyway. In fairness, the attack was turnabout against The Man, who Alexa Bliss revealed had attacked Natalya before the show while the arena was still empty via some acquired footage on “A Moment of Bliss.” Lynch was anything but repentant about the attack; in fact, her bout with Bliss was stopped by the refs when The Goddess seemingly injured her ankle as a result of Becky’s attack. Nikki Crossprovoked Lynch into a second match which the champ ended with a Man-handle Slam, at which point Bliss revealed her injury to be a ruse and joined in with Cross for a two-on-one attack. The Queen of Harts made her move and drove off Bliss and Cross, but that was basically a bonus: She had come for Becky and got what she came for, wrenching The Man into an agonizing Sharpshooter that the champion could not escape. During a post-match interview, Natalya intimated that, given the events of the night, she’d like to make the title match at SummerSlam a Submission Match pitting the Sharpshooter against the Dis-arm-her. But, given that she’s sure Becky doesn’t have the guts to accept, she won’t be issuing that challenge after all. Results * Mixed Tag Team Match for the WWE 24/7 Championship: Carmella & R-Truth © defeated Drake Maverick & Renee Michelle * WWE United States Title #1 Contendership Gauntlet Match: Ricochet defeated Andrade (w/ Zelina Vega), Cesaro, Rey Mysterio and Sami Zayn * Singles Match: Becky Lynch defeated Alexa Bliss (w/ Nikki Cross) by referee's decision * Singles Match: Becky Lynch defeated Nikki Cross (w/ Alexa Bliss) Other on-screen talent * Commentator: Renee Young * Interviewer: Kayla Braxton Media Category:2019 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Carmella Category:Episodes featuring Kayla Braxton Category:Episodes featuring Maria Category:Natalya Category:Nikki Cross Category:Renee Michelle Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:WWE television episodes